


Daddy

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, anul, blowjob, incest smut, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, 32, catches his son Harry, 15, wanking and fingering himself. He ends up fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Harry was taking advantage of having the house to himself for the day, seeing as his dad was at work. He was layed on the couch, fully naked, with one hand pumping his fully hard dick, and the other pushing three fingers in and out of his tight hole. He'd put a porn video on and the scene of a young white boy getting fucked by a large black man only turned him on more. Harry's dad, Louis, quietly walked through the apartment door, wanting to surprise his son at coming home from work early. Harry was too far out of it to hear anything, but soon came back to reality when the sound of the door slamming closed entered his ears. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing", Louis screamed, walking over to his naked son, who was trying to hide his boner and turn the porn off at the same time. "I-i-i'm s-sorry", Harry whispered, his skin blushing a deep red. "You fucking queer, fingering yourself like you're a little slut, huh?", Louis exclaimed, standing before his son. Harry could see the large tent at the crotch of his dad's jeans. "Answer me Harold. You were fingering your ass, like a dirty little slut weren't you?", Louis repeated, voice low and husky. "Y-yes", Harry breathed out, and suddenly felt hands in the back of his hair, his face being pushed forward, into his dad's crotch.

Harry could feel the outline of his father's large, thick cock through the item of clothing. In all honesty, he's wanted this for a while; His dad to treat him like a little slut. And now, he was finally going to get what he wanted. "You want my dick huh, you little slut", Louis breathed, pushing Harry back and unbuckling his jeans, letting them slump to his ankles. "Y-yeah, please", the curly haired teen whispered, pulling his dad's boxers down. He wrapped one hand around the large, thick cock, and lapped up the precum that sat at the tip. 

He was soon bobbing his head along the shaft, Louis' hands tangled in his dark curls, fucking his mouth. He soon pulled out and stripped completely, ordering Harry to bend over the arm of the couch. It didn't take long for Louis to be fucking his son senseless, pulling violently on the boy's curls, hitting his prostate dead on with every hard thrust. Soon enough, Harry came undone, all over the couch, with a scream of his dad's name. "Fuck, you little slut, you came completely untouched", Louis whined before releasing deep inside Harry's ass. Coming down from their highs, Louis pulled Harry to his feet and pulled him into a long, passionate and tongue filled kiss.


End file.
